The Cullis Gate
|Image = |Type = Main Quest (Part of The Hero of Skill) |Preceding = The Spire |Succeeding = Stranded |Start = Chamber of Fate |End = Brightwood - Brightwood Tower |Rewards = |Trophies = |Boasts = }} The Cullis Gate is the first quest activated after escaping from the Spire in Fable II. It forms the first section of The Hero of Skill. Walkthrough After spending ten years as one of Lucien's guards within the Tattered Spire, Theresa will ask that you go surprise Hammer at the Rookridge Inn. Hammer is bellied up to the bar drinking, but that doesn't mean she isn't happy to see you when you stop and show her your now-weathered face. She explains that she's working on finding some useful information about the third Hero's whereabouts, so until then you pretty much just have to wait for Theresa's call. Theresa interjects to suggest that you should take some time to recuperate and have a look around Albion now that you're back. Also note that you don't have to visit Hammer if you would prefer not to. Technically, you don't have to do any waiting around. If you don't care about the advances that have been made in Bowerstone, Oakfield, or Westcliff, then just fast-travel to the Chamber of Fate. Hammer teleports in using the cullis gate with the information you're looking for - the third Hero is a pirate named Reaver who just so happens to run the port of Bloodstone. Bloodstone is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides and ocean on the fourth, so your only real option is to get to Wraithmarsh and make the trek from there. And the only route to those undead-infested lands is through a cullis gate that Garth built a long time ago at Brightwood Tower. Lucien has also sent men to Brightwood Tower, so you better get moving. Meet Hammer and Garth at the statue plinth not far down Bower Lake Road in Brightwood. Garth knows an alternate way into the tower grounds, so follow him as he makes his way through the bandit camp to the south and beyond a gate that leads to the back of the tower. From this vantage point, you can start picking off Spire Guards, but it won't be long before they make it up to your position and you'll have to play more of a defensive role as you finish the trek to the tower. Once you make it past the Spire Guards, and the lightning-firing Shard guarding the archway, head inside and take the stairs to the upper area of the gatehouse. Once you've cleared out this area of all Spire Guard resistance, Garth gets to work on the cullis gate. It's up to you and Hammer to watch his back while he concentrates on getting the portal open. To make things difficult for you, another Shard shows up and starts teleporting in more Spire Guards. Just keep fending them off until Garth is able to get the cullis gate's power meter up to 100%. once the cullis gate is open you can keep fighting off the remainder of the spire guards (because the shard will stop teleporting them in), so you have time to collect your experience and such. Once through, you'll move on to the Stranded quest. Trivia * When standing next to Garth, he occasionally mutters things like, "That wasn't supposed to happen", and other comments hinting at something about the cullis gate. * Upon meeting up with Hammer and Garth in Brightwood, Hammer mentions that she returned to the Temple of Light and that it was still the "same old men telling people how to lives their lives based on books written a thousand years ago", however if the Hero chose the Oakfield Massacre quest, the temple no longer exists and so this comment does not always make sense. Known Bugs There is a chance that Garth will get stuck at the lookout point if the dig spot in front of the statue is activated before he is finished talking. You will not be able to continue the quest if this occurs and will need to reload from an earlier save. To avoid this, wait until Garth is done talking and follow him through the rest of the quest to the cullis gate. Then come back later for the dig spot. Category:Fable II Quests